Gefährten wider Willen
by Lissiana Shorai
Summary: Mein erstes FF zu Harry Potter. Auf alle Fälle geht es um Harry der 3 Wochen vor seinem 17 Geburtstag einen Brief seines Vaters erhält der seine ganze Welt zusammenbrechen lässt und neue Wahrheiten enthüllt die ihn letztendlich zu seinen Feinden bringt.


Erschreckende Erkenntnis

Grüne, trübe, leere Augen sahen aus dem vergitterten Fenster vor sich. Ein 16 Jähriger Junge saß auf seiner Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer, sah nach draußen in die Vollmond beschienene Nacht, dessen Welt sich vor 5 Minuten wieder einmal mehr in tausend einzelne Stücke zerbrochen hatte. Seine schwarzen kurzen, durcheinander geratenen Haare lagen im wie ein Schleier ins Gesicht. Harry James Potter seines Zeichens Retter der Welt saß in London, Surrey, Little Whinging, Ligusterweg 4 in seinem kleinen Zimmer im ersten Stock seiner Verwandten "den Dursleys" und blickte Gedanken verloren in die dunkle Nacht hinein wo er nur wieder einmal seit fünf Minuten seinen 20 Seufzer ausstieß und zum wiederholten mal die Schmerzen in seinem Körper vergaß. Er war schockiert, erschrocken und traurig über das Ergebnis. Er erinnerte sich wieder am Anfang der Ferien zurück:

Flashback:

Harry war gerade nach dem 6 Schuljahr aus der Schule gekommen als sein Onkel ihn nach "Hause" brachte und sofort ins Zimmer einschloss. Das Zimmer war klein, ein altes kaputtes Bett stand auf der rechten Seite an der Wand, ein Schreibtisch auf der linken Seite wie ein kleiner Kleiderschrank neben dem Schreibtisch. Das erste was geschah hätte Harry sich nie träumen lassen. Als sein Onkel am nächsten Tag wieder kam nahm er Harrys gesamten Besitz - die Karte der Rumtreiber, der Tarnumhang und der Feuerblitz waren nicht dabei. Die hatte Harry bevor die Schule vorbei war in der Kammer des Schreckens versteckt. - an sich und verbrannte alles unter Harrys Fenster. Sein Zauberstab war auch mit bei den verbrannten Sachen. Hedwig hatte er noch in Sicherheit gebracht indem er sie frei gelassen hatte wo sein Onkel am nächsten Tag Gitter vor die Fenster angebracht hatte mit der Begründung:

_,,Damit du deine abnormalen Freunde keine Briefe schreiben kannst." _

Danach wurde es unerträglich für Harry. Er musste wieder Arbeiten. Kochen, Putzen, Waschen und den Garten versorgen. Und wenn er nicht alles zu Onkel Vernons Zufriedenheit erfüllte wurde er geschlagen. Nicht mit Fäusten dazu war er sich zu Schade. Nein am Anfang mit einem Gürtel dann ging er zu einem Stahlrohr über womit er Harry immer auf den Körper schlug was er erhaschen konnte. Am Anfang schrie Harry noch vor Schmerzen aber mit der Zeit da das täglich passierte gewöhnte er sich allmählich an den Schmerz und schrie schon nicht mehr sondern wimmerte nur noch und ihm liefen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter wo er sich immer fragte "Warum". 3 Wochen vor seinem 17 Geburtstag, als er in seinem Zimmer saß und aus dem Fenster sah wo er wieder einmal weinte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben weil sein Onkel ihn wieder einmal verprügelt hatte, erschien in der Mitte seines Zimmers ein Schneesturm. Als dieser verschwand kam ein Eisphönix zum Vorschein. Er war vollkommen Hellblau, mir einem weißen Schnabel und goldenen Augen. Er erhielt von diesem einen Brief von seinem Vater. Der Phönix blieb allerdings bei Harry als dieser den Brief öffnete und langsam las:

Mein Lieber Sohn,

Ich weiß dass es unglaublich klingt aber das was ich dir jetzt schreibe ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit da Dumbledore vermutlich versucht mich und deine Mutter zu töten. Ja Dumbledore wird unser Mörder sein nicht Tom um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, ich und deine Mutter waren Todesser und im inneren Kreis von Voldemort. Dumbledore ist Wahnsinnig er will wenn er die Schlacht gewinnt alle Schwarzmagier und magischen Wesen ausrotten. Um das zu verhindern waren wir Doppelspione aber immer auf Toms Seite. Aber das ist nicht das was ich dir so dringendes sagen muss, es geht um dein Erbe. Du musst wissen dass der Potter-Clan sein über Jahrtausende Hochelfen sind. Ja du liest richtig unsere Familie besteht aus Hochelfen auch wenn dieses Blut nicht auf jeden Potter über ging aber alle 12 Generationen wird ein Potter geboren der das Elfische Blut in sich trägt und die 12 Generation bist du. Und du musst noch etwas wissen Lily ist nicht deine Mutter, sie half mir und meinen Partner nur damals weil mein Partner mächtig und zu meiner Zeit aber schon längst hätte tot sein müssen. Lily war nie meine Gefährtin mein Gefährte hieß "Godric Gryffindor". Ja du liest wieder richtig ich war der Gefährte von Godric Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor ist ein geborener Vampir der eigentlich unsterblich ist aber sobald ein geborener Vampir mit seinem Gefährten den Bund eingegangen ist stirbt er wenn sein Gefährte stirbt da er den Tod seines Gefährten nicht ertragen kann. Wir banden uns also aneinander obwohl wir beide wussten was das für Godric bedeutete und ich wurde nach einem Jahr des Bundes schwanger durch das Elfische Blut - das langsam zu erwachen schien- in mir und der Wunsch von mir und Godric eine Familie zu gründen. Aber keine Sorge da bei dir das Hochelfen Blut durchschlägt lebst du ewig außer du begehst Selbstmord. Denn nur wenn es dein Wunsch ist kannst du sterben. Aber wieder zu einem anderen Thema. An deinem 17 Geburtstag wirst du dein Erbe antreten und dich verändern - Ich würde so gern deine Veränderung sehen aber das geht ja leider nicht - doch dieser Prozess könnte tödlich für dich enden außer du findest deinen Gefährten. Aber da das schwierig ist, werde ich deshalb Yuki meinem Eisphönix beten dir, wenn du ihn bittest dir einen Trank zu besorgen der deinen Gefährten für dich findet. Er muss bei deiner Umwandlung bei dir sein denn sonst stirbst du. Seine Nähe wird dich beruhigen und seine Magie dich leiten. Ich schicke dir diesen Brief drei Wochen vor deinem 17 Geburtstag damit Yuki ins Elfen Königreich fliegen kann und den Trank dort besorgen kann, du musst nur einen Brief mit der Erklärung rein schreiben das es um deinen Gefährten zu finden geht und schon wird Königin Amelia dir den Trank schicken. Was soll ich dir noch so sagen außer traue niemals Dumbledore und ich hoffe du bist NICHT in Gryffindor da es dir dort schlecht gehen könnte. Auch wenn Godric dein Vater ist. Damals als Dumbledore Direktor war und das ganze Gryffindor Haus unter seiner Macht hatte wäre Godric damals ausgerastet - du willst nicht wissen was passiert wen ein Vampir die Kontrolle verliert- auf jeden Fall wird es dir schlecht in Gryffindor ergehen da du dort nicht sicher bist wegen Dumbledore. In dem Haus regiert nämlich seit Dumbledores Erscheinen Hinterhältigkeit, Intrige, Neid und Eifersucht. Wenn doch dann geh nach deiner Umwandlung ins Ministerium und verlange das du den Sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzten willst. Da es das Gesetz ist das wenn ein magisches Wesen erwacht den Hut noch einmal aufsetzten darf da seine Magie da erst vollständig ist. Ich vertraue dir dass alles gut wird und du glücklich mit deinem Gefährten wirst. Ach ja da ist noch etwas da du eine Hochelfe bist wird dein Gefährte definitiv auch ein magisches Wesen sein. Hoffentlich ein beschützendes, da ich annehme das du bei der Schwester von Lily unter gekommen bist hoffe ich das dein Gefährte dich schützen wird vor alles und jeden.

Also pass auf dich auf, wir lieben dich.

Deine Väter

James Potter

Und Godric Gryffindor

Harry war nach jeder Zeile blasser geworden, seine Hände zitterten und seine Knie wurden so weich das sie nach gaben und er zu Boden ging. Einzelne stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er fühlte sich leer und verraten, über all die Jahre hatte er den Alten vertraut und nun erfuhr er dass er nur benutzt wurde. Er fühlte sich schlecht und doch fühlte so etwas wie Hoffnung aufsteigen. Als er erfuhr das er einen Gefährten hatte - einen Menschen nur für sich alleine, der einzige der ihn vermutlich liebt - und er nicht mehr alleine war. Als er zu Yuki auf sah, sprach er mit zitternder Stimme:

,,Yuki bleibst du bei mir?"

Der Phönix nickte und landete vor Harry, der ihn in den Arm nahm und sanft über das Gefieder strich während er aufstand und zum Tisch ging an dem er sich setzte und anfing zu schrieb:

Königin Amelia,

Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und in meiner Familie wird alle 12 Generationen das Elfische Blut erwachen. Dieses Mal wird das Blut in mir Erwachen und ich bräuchte bitte den Trank mit dem ich meinen Gefährten finden kann damit ich überleben kann. Ich habe nur noch drei Wochen bevor ich 17 werde und bis dahin brauche ich den Trank.

Hochachtungsvoll

Harry James Potter

Harry rollte den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Yuki. Er sagte:

,,Flieg bitte zu Amelia und bring ihr diesen Brief."

Yuki nickte erneut und verschwand wieder in einem Schneesturm.

Flashback Ende

Vor einer stunde erschien dann Yuki wieder im dunklen Zimmer mit einer Phiole im Schnabel sowie ein Stück Pergament in einer seiner Krallen. Er ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und streckte ihm das Pergament entgegen. Harry nahm es, rollte es auseinander und begann zu lesen:

Harry,

Harry mein Junge ich bin so froh endlich mal wieder einem aus dem Potter-Clan helfen zu können es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her seit ich das letzte mal helfen konnte. Natürlich helfe ich dir deinen Gefährten zu finden du musst nur die Phiole mit deinem Blut mischen und nach 5 Minuten verwandelt sich der Trank in einen Zettel mit dem Namen deines Gefährten. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir schreiben würdest wer dein Gefährte ist und welches magische Wesen es in sich trägt. Der letzte aus dem Potter-Clan hatte einen Veela als Gefährten. Bei dir wird es bestimmt auch mächtig sein. Entschuldige übrigens dass es so lange gedauert hat aber ich muss ein Königreich regieren. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit deinem Gefährten.

Liebe grüße

Königin Amelia

Harry war erleichtert das man ihm Half, er überlegte ob er vielleicht nach dem Krieg ins Elfenkönigreich gehen sollte und dort mit seinem Gefährten dort bleiben. Denn er schwor sich Rache, Rache an Dumbledore und Rache an jedem der ihn betrogen hatte den er ahnte dass seine beiden "besten" Freunde es nich ehrlich mit ihm meinten. Da sie sich bis heute nicht gemeldet hatten. Aber das war erst einmal nebensächlich schließlich nahm er die Phiole entkorkte sie und fragte Yuki:

,,Kannst du mir in den Finger beißen bis ich blute?"

Yuki krächzte und biss fest in den Finger, Harry zuckte kurz zusammen als er auch schon den Finger zurück zog und sein Blut in die Phiole tropfen ließ. Nach 5 Minuten leuchtete sie auf, verschwand in einer Rauchwolke und als der Rauch verschwand schwebte ein Zettel in der Luft. Harry schnappte ihn sich und las. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal aber der Name veränderte sich nicht. Abwesend strich er Yuki durchs Gefieder. Und seufzte zum ersten Mal kellertief. Er war erschüttert und erschrocken. Aber er akzeptierte die Entscheidung des Schicksals. Da er nicht umsonst mit ihm zusammen sein sollte. Als er sich dann aufs Fensterbrett setzte seufzte er dann die nächsten 5 Minuten vor sich hin indem er sich überlegte wie er am besten mit ihm in Kontakt treten konnte. Als er dann einen Entschluss fasste, zum Schreibtisch ging, Pergament und Feder rausholte und zu schreiben begann:

Sehr geehrter Serverus Sebastian Snape

Ich weiß von mir hätten sie am aller wenigsten einen Brief erwartet aber ich muss sie bitten unverzüglich zu mir zu kommen es geht um leben und Tod. Sagen sie nichts Dumbledore. Ich bitte sie, ich erkläre ihnen dann alles sobald sie da sind es wäre aber zu gefährlich es in diesen Brief zu erklären.

Hochachtungsvoll

Harry James Potter

Harry rollte den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Yuki der immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß. Er sagte:

,,Bringe das bitte zu Serverus Snape."

Yuki nickte nahm den Brief entgegen und verschwand wieder in einem Schneesturm.

±ﾝ±ﾝ±ﾝ±Zur gleichen Zeit in Snape-Manor±ﾝ±ﾝ±ﾝ±

Serverus Snape saß in seiner Bibliothek und las ein Buch über Zaubertränke als plötzlich aus dem nichts ein Schneesturm vor ihm aus dem Boden schoss und aus diesem ein Eisphönix direkt auf ihn zu flog. Er setzte sich auf Snapes Schulter und hielt ihm den Brief hin. Snape war selten überrascht aber hier war er es, als er zu seiner Verwunderung spürte das gleich etwas kommen würde was ihm nicht gefallen wird. Er nahm das Pergament, faltete es auf und las. Seine linke Augenbraue rutschte gefährlich nach oben.

_Was hat der Bengel jetzt schon wieder angestellt das er mich mit meinem vollen Namen anschreibet und Dumbledore raushalten will. _

Seufzend schüttete er den Kopf und wandte sich dem Phönix zu der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er sagte:

,,Dann bring mich mal zu deinem Heeren."

Yuki nickte und beide verschwanden in einem Schneesturm.

±ﾝ±ﾝ±ﾝ±Zurück bei Harry±ﾝ±ﾝ±ﾝ±

Harry lief ungeduldig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, ignorierend seine Schmerzen im Körper. Er war zu nervös um auch nur einmal stehen zu bleiben. Als er auch schon die vertraute Kälte spürte und Yuki mit Snape erschien. Bevor Snape was sagen konnte reichte Harry ihm den Brief seines Vaters. Dieser nahm skeptisch den Brief und las ihn in ruhe durch. Auch Snape wurde blass während seine Augenbraue wieder nach oben rutschte. Dieser sah dann ungläubig zu den Schwarzhaarigen bevor er fragte:

,,Haben sie das Ergebnis schon?"

Ein Nicken war die Antwort woraufhin Harry ihm einen kleinen Zettel reichte mit dem Namen seines Gefährten. Zischend zog Snape die Luft ein während er ungläubig zu Harry sah der zu Boden blickte und einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hatte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf als er sich selbst noch immer verwirrend durch die Haare strich und dachte.

_Oha, wenn er das erfährt geht er an die Decke. Ich will nicht wissen was er da mit Potter macht._

Snape sah wieder zu seinem Schüler und fragte:

,,Und was wollen sie jetzt Potter?"

Harry sah auf als er den Mund aufmachte, ihn schließ und wieder aufmachte und seinen ganzen mut zusammen nahm und leise stotterte:

Könnten sie… mich zu ihm… bringen?

Snape ahnte dies schon, gab Harry den Brief und das Ergebnis zurück, packte Harry an den Schultern und apparierte mit dem Jungen zu dessen zukünftigen Gefährten. Als sie ankamen stand ein Junger Mann Mitte 25, mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren an einem Fenster aus das er sah, als er das apparier Geräusch hörte drehte er sich zu ihnen herum und sah ungläubig und überrascht zu Serverus und dann zu Harry. Als seine Augen zu schlitzen wurden und dessen Farbe von einem hellen in ein dunkles…

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
